Englands Birthday
by NyanCina
Summary: it's England's birthday and Alfred is determined to make it the best day ever! just a little fluffy UsUk, this is my first fanfiction and it'd be great if you read it! sorry i don't know how to make a summery...( -u-') Human names used. yaoi, don't like it don't read!
1. Wake up call

**Author's Note : Hello! this is my very fist fanfiction so please understand I'm not the best writer! my older sister **

**helped me edit my story so lot's of credit to her for helping me. I'll try and update every other day.**

**R&R!**

Arthur woke to gleaming light shining through his currents, blinding him temporarily. After gaining his sight again he shuffled down stairs into his living space where he made his way to his fairly neat kitchen and prepared water for tea. Afterwards he went on with his normal daily routine. Having breakfast and reading in his library for hours to no end. When suddenly he heard a loud knock coming from his door, he scrambled to his feet to answer to door. He opened it and he met a pair of bright blue shining eyes, they sparkled when the sun had hit against them, like shining oceans on early mornings, beautiful he thought.

"Artie?" Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and put on a scowl, "what?" He spat out venomously. Alfred seemed to be unfazed by him yet again, Arthur wasn't surprised. "Well I came by to say 'Hi' to you considering it's your birthday, you know! So here I am to wish you a happy birthday!" Arthur a bit shocked and blinked dumbly, he'd completely forgot today was his birthday.

"O-oh well, thank you" he managed out he didn't really mind having him over today, he had nothing better to do, what harm would it do anyways?

Arthur stepped back, allowing Alfred to come in. When Alfred passed he noticed a fairly good sized box warped in green and yellow warping paper. "Sooo do you got any plans for your birthday Iggy?" Alfred plopped down onto Arthur's soft blue couch, Arthur sighed and sat down across from him in a matching arm chair.

"Well not exactly, I completely forgot today was my birthday...I didn't looked at the calendar all morning, I hadn't noticed the date. Oh and another thing..." Arthur's hair fell over his eyes hiding most of his expression "wh-what? What is it?" Alfred seemed sort of worried at the sudden change of mood. "Don't call my Iggy God Dammit! You know how much I hate it, don't call me Iggy! For at least today?" Arthur really hated it when he did, it reminded him of when America was young. It pained him too much.

"Alright alright!" He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender "here!" he said while putting back on a cheerful smile and then handing him the brightly wrapped box. Arthur took the box from his hands and gently began to unwrap the box, he pulled the box open and his eyes widen, inside was a T-shirt with his flags on it and underneath was a new (obviously) hand painted tea set. England picked up one of the small cups to exam noticing a small card underneath one of the plates, he pulled it out and it read: 'no worries Iggy! I'll be your hero! Happy birthday man! I came to wish you a happy birthday and who else would be better to then me? You're getting kind of old aren't you?' When he read that last part he frowned slightly but he continued to read anyways. 'Iggy I want you to know that you're really awesome and even when you're grumpy. I'll always smile and be there to try and help you smile! Okay? So happy birthday, no one should spend their birthday alone, especially not you! ~Alfred'

At the end England's face heated up a bit he look up at Alfred who was patiently waiting for Arthur to finish. Arthur Fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves a bit slightly embarrassed because he was at a loss of words "Tha-thanks... Git..." he looked away hoping to hide his slight blush, why was he blushing? Don't act like a love struck school girl Arthur! Pull yourself together!

"Haha your welcome Artie!" He jumped forward warping Arthur in a tight hug, "wha-Alfred? Wh-what are doing?!" He stuttered, his blush darkened and traveled to his ears. Alfred smiled and happily said "hugging you! Everyone needs a hug on their birthday!" He let go and his smiled disappeared and he was looking at Arthur puzzled, "Arthur, are you okay? Your face is really red, do you have a fever or something?"

Arthur shook his head quickly "no I'm fine really!"

Alfred frowned "Well. Okay..." he didn't seem convinced "I know I'll make you some tea!"

Arthur watched as he ran into the kitchen, shortly after Alfred's voice called out to him "umm igg-I mean Arthur! How do you, Uh... Make tea?" Arthur chuckled and set his gifts on the table next to him and stood walking into the kitchen to help Alfred.

"you just boil water then..." he continued to explain how and Alfred fallowed along making _almost_ no mistakes.

Afterwards the tea came out well enough. They went back to the living area and sat down where they had before, "So Artie, what do you want to do now?"

Arthur really wanted to go to an amusement park but wouldn't admit wanting to go to Alfred. Arthur's a calm, collected person! He didn't go to amusement parks on a whim. Besides, Arthur didn't have that kind of spending money and he couldn't ask Alfred to pay for something like that.

Alfred spoke as if he read his mind, "I know how about I take you to the amusement park, and I know you don't like these sorts of thing but it'll be fun! Plus, I'll pay and everything! We can buy corndogs and drink milk and-" As he continued to try and sell Arthur on the idea his eyes gleamed like a thousand bright suns. It weakened Arthur, he couldn't say no, but he couldn't say yes either. Arthur had a small argument in his mind when finally he had to say yes or he might disappoint Alfred. And himself of course! Mostly himself!

"Okay, but...I want y-you to pick the rides because I wouldn't know what to go on in a place

Like that and I get to pay for anything else there, okay? I don't want you wasting your money on me." He turned slightly blushing, dammit Arthur stop blushing! What is there to blush about! "Hmm…Okay! Do you want to go get ready or do you want to...just uh...go in yo' PJ's? I mean, I don't judge but I didn't think that was your style." Arthur looked down at himself and chuckled "yeah I'll get dressed" he stood up and grabbed the shirt Alfred gave him. Then quickly rushed to get ready, he changed into his new England shirt and some dark blue jeans and black boots, quickly brushed his hair and teeth and came down stairs to find Alfred laying upside down sprawled out on the couch. "So...Uh...Ya ready?" Arthur gave a small laugh and nodded then they headed out to the amusement park.

* * *

They arrived and set out to buy their tickets in. Alfred couldn't stop talking about the roller coaster there. "It's huuuugggge! And some say when it goes upside down people pass out!" he said cheerfully. Arthur cringed "Alfred hearing pass out on the ride doesn't quite make me want to ride on it" Arthur didn't like the idea of waking up in a hospital because he passed out on a roller coaster.

Alfred chuckled "No need to fear, Artie, you have a Hero here!" Arthur flashed him an angry look "its Arthur not Artie!" Alfred laughed and patted him on the back "oh come on Artie don't be a stick in the Mud!"

Arthur was about to yell back when Alfred yanked his arm and ran a different direction "Quick Artie, we need to get in line before it gets any longer!" Arthur ran along with him and they waited in line behind a couple teenagers who were excitedly jumping up and down, chattering about riding the roller coaster. It was finally they're turn and they were seated sat side by side and Arthur already had a bad feeling about going on here. The ride slowly started going up the steep track and Arthur could already feel his heart beating faster and faster, he held onto the rail as they reached the top and they slowly started moving down so slow he thought maybe I wasn't going to be so bad. He was wrong.

They sped down the track and people all around him screamed and he screamed with them wanting to get off the ride already "Alfred I don't like this anymore!" he yelled at the Younger nation but he was laughing and screaming arms in the air like a kid. "Don't worry it's almost over!" Alfred yelled back wearing a huge smile. Honestly he was surprised Alfred heard him over the roaring wind because he could hardly hear what Alfred yelled back, his smile was comforting though.

At the end Arthur could hardly feel his legs, slowly he climbed out of his seat and back onto solid ground. "Alfred, we're never doing that again…" Arthur wrapped his arms around, himself trying to regain composer. Alfred laughed and ruffled Arthur's hair "hehe, okay scaredy cat"

Arthur huffed and shot Alfred a Glare "I'm no scaredy cat! I just don't like roller coasters. Alfred laughed at his outburst "Oh come on, you have to admit you had a little fun right?" Arthur couldn't say he did, he had his eyes closed most the ride.

The next ride they went on was a log ride, that couldn't be as bad as the roller coaster could it? He sat in front of Alfred and buckled himself into the cold plastic seat. "I think you'll like this ride, Artie!" Alfred said "It's not as fast or fun but since you're scared and old I thought this would be better." Arthur shot back a glare "Alfred I'm not ol-" but before he could finish his sentence the ride began. It started much faster than the roll coaster had, it swerved and shifted down a steep waterway. Alfred had been right this one was much funner then the last one had been. Arthur laughed and screamed with the rest of the crowed.

Alfred grabbed his shoulder with one hand and with the other made a peace sign and smiled. At first he hadn't known what he was doing when suddenly there was a flash of white light. Then he realized he was posing for the photo. The ride stopped in front a large screen that showed all their pictures. When it came to theirs it showed Alfred's arm around Arthur and his other hand making a peace sign and he wore a cheesy smile. Arthurs face looked surprised and slightly confused, but let's not mention the light coloring on his cheeks.

Alfred refused to let Arthur buy since it was his birthday and paid for the photo himself. When they made it out of the throng of people swarming to get their photo they quietly made their way to the nearest food stand where America ordered a bunch hamburgers. They sat at an empty table and America began eating "So did you have fun this time artie?" Alfred said with a mouth full of food. "Don't talk with your mouthful! And yes, I supposed I did." England fixed his gaze onto something over Alfred's shoulder, making the American follow his gaze. Arthur was looking at the ferries wheels. An evil smile pulled at Alfred's lips "_so that's why Arthur came so willing, the ferries wheal". _

Alfred quickly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and jumped from his seat. His sudden movements startled Arthur out of his thoughts and made him drop his hamburger. He had barely taken a bite out of it. Arthur was about to ask what Alfred was doing but he was cut off by Alfred taking his wrist pulling him to his feet while declaring "to the ferries wheal!"


	2. Amusement park

**Helloooo~ second chapter! hehe i said i'd update within like..two days and i feel bad because it's been waaay longer then that and i am really sorry!**

**but yeah..i don't own hetailia...um, yeah enjoy?**

America had dragged England to the back of the Ferries weal line and smiled as they waited for they're turn.

Their turn came and they seated themselves in their carts buckling themselves in and America excitedly waited for the ride to start.

"So artie, have you been having fun so far?" England glared at him but softened as the ride began slowly turning. "Yes I have," he said with a sigh. "Though I'm confused. Why'd you pick the ferries weal to go on? I thought you liked more exciting, faster rides."

America looked at England his smile failing to leave his face. "Well I just guessed you wanted to go on it, and I do but this one's nice and slow and its fun to look down on all the small people!" he said as he looked out the small opening in the cart.

"Well you guessed right, this is my favorite ride." America chuckled and looked back at England.

"Is it you're favorite because you're too old to like fast, fun rides?" England shot him a deadly look and crossed his arms. "I'm not old git! I just like this ride so much because I'm able to just look out and watch the beautiful scenery." He looked out the carts other opening watching as they rose higher.

The cotton candy clouds puffed the sky perfectly, the sun shone off the river making it shine like a million diamonds, the grassy hills looked so soft and gentle. The trees swayed slowly in the soft warm breeze, birds flew off in the distance.

The whole scene was breathtaking.

"Do you see now why I like the ferries weal so much America?" America nodded watching the sky as they descended to the ground.

* * *

When they left the ride America decided they'd go on to carousal next.

They arrived at the back of a surprisingly long line and waited for their turn.

The line was mostly filled children, families, and couples.

England watched every seat waiting for one that he'd want to ride on, then he spotted it, a white unicorn with purple hair and a rainbow horn.

Poorly made unicorn really but it was better than riding a blue fish or a pink horse. The unicorn was really one of the best seats on there, well better than a silly knight's horse.

"That one." Said England pointing at the unicorn.

"You…" and looked to his friends gaze and began chuckling. "Want to go… on the unicorn?" England nodded as they proceeded to the front of the line.

"Isn't that… A little girly?" America said while trying to hide his laughter. England glared at him moving forward again. "It's better than riding a pink horse." America couldn't deny that, but really? A unicorn?

"Whatever dude it's your birthday pick what you want." America said while raising his hands in surrender.

England childishly stuck his tongue out at America and took another step forward.

They'd came to the front of the line and America decided he'd ride the knight's horse next to the unicorn.

America climbed up on the horse only to see England having trouble with climbing onto his unicorn.

"Need any help Iggy?" England shot another deadly glare at America and continued to try climbing up the horse, "course not I'm not a child I can get up myself wanker!"

America chuckled while watching him struggle and hopped off his horse and helped England on to his horse even though he kept shouting.

"I didn't need your bloody help idiot." England said as the ride began moving.

"Yeah. You did." England continued to protest on not needing his help and America just smiled enjoying the ride.

After the ride stopped they got off the ride England had been pouting the whole time after being ignored.

"I really didn't need your bloody help."

"Yeah whatever England." America said sitting down at an empty table and England joined him.

England turned away from America sighing. "Well thank you anyways git…" England said quietly.

America looked at England he hadn't really heard what he said. "What was that Artie?"

"I said thanks…" he said a bit louder but America decided he wanted to hear him say that one more time, just to get on his nerves.

"I-I said thank you idiot! How many times do I have to say it!?" America smiled. That was better, "Your welcome Artie!" they sat in silence while America thought of where to go next.

America thought for a long while and now he had it. "Bumper carts." England shook his head. "No." America's smile fell. "Why?" America said.

"Because I don't want to! I'll get tossed around too much." America made his puppy face and gave pleading eyes. "But Artie I want to go! Please! It'll be really fun dude!" England shook his head again "No America I don't like bumper carts." America poked England's face. "Why." England swatted his hand away getting irritated. "B-because I just don't okay!"

America crossed his arms. "Have you ever gone on bumper carts?" He said raising his eyebrow.

England's face heated up a bit. "Well… No but I just won't like them!"

America stood taking England's Wrist and dragged him to towards the direction of the Bumper cart area.

"America no! I don't want to go, come on stop!"

America stopped and looked England straight in the eyes. "You've never had fun until you've ridden in bumper carts…" _And here I thought America was going to be serious…_ England thought.

He sighed but fallowed along with America. He couldn't really escape his strong grip anyways.

* * *

There was no line here they looked like the first ones there in a while, didn't matter. At least they'd be able to get on faster, they wouldn't have to worry about bumping into anyone else either.

America's face looked excited, determined, happy and mischievous all at the same time.

England seated himself while reading over the small instructions next to the wheel.

America smiled evilly. "Ready?" England looked up and before he could answer him to say no, America had already charged at him and rammed into him.

"America!" England yelled and held onto the wheel for dear life as the cart spun out of control.

He gained control and steady his cart in time to move out of the way of America dashing at him.

America ended up smacking into the wall. England laughed and launched his cart at the others.

America's flew back spinning but America quickly gained control and came back with more charges.

They bumped back and forth until they were told their time was up. In the end America had gotten the last bump.

"Did you have Fun Artie?" America spun around on his heels smiling still, didn't smiling so much ever hurt his cheeks?

"Well one, my name is not 'Artie' and two, I guess some..."

_England's always so in denial. _America smiled and took his friends hand. "Let's got get ice cream!" America began running towards an Ice cream still dragging England behind, once again.

* * *

America stopped in front of an ice cream stall and ordered them their ice cream. "America I can pay for my own ice cream." England said.

America shoved England's hand away from the counter. "No way! It's your birthday so I get to pay for everything today, got that!" America handed the lady the money and took the ice creams and sat down at another empty table.

"It's just my treat okay Iggy." England glared at him but sighed in defeat. There was no point to fight with America about his name, or the ice cream,

He knew he'd never win.

America handed England his ice cream and continued licking his own.

"Well fine thanks America, but next thing you buy just let me pay so I don't feel bad about making you pay for everything." America rolled his eyes. "Not happening England!" He said while playfully hitting his shoulder. England sighed, he really couldn't ever win could he?

* * *

They'd finished both their cones and America was already taking him to another ride.

"So where are we going now Alfred?" England asked as he was once again being dragged by his wrist,

"We're going to scary rollercoaster." England stopped in his tracks trying to stop America from walking any further. "No, not another roller coaster America."

America continued to drag the protesting Brit until they reached the line.

"Alfred no! I hate rollercoaster's don't put me on another one please!" England looked up at a sign where the name of the ride was. It said: _Ghost's death ride._

Typical America would want to go on a cheesy scary ghost ride.

_It couldn't be that bad right? It's be a lot slower since it's some kind of kitty ride wouldn't it?_

_It is a kitty ride right? _

America pulled the large bar over them and buckled himself in.

"England this ride is really scary you can totally tell by all the creepy ghosts dude, but it's okay because hero America is here! So if you get scared remember I'm here okay!" England laughed because he knew America would be the only real scared one.

The ride started and already America was holding the edge of England's sleeve as they rose higher on the track.

A pretend ghost popped out And America Screamed like a little girl and punched the prop breaking it in half, opps, hopefully they wouldn't notice that. "America be more god damn carful!" England shouted.

The ride moved to the next part of the ride and the whole place was dark. Then suddenly a big clown face appeared with red glowing eyes and a huge open smile. The coaster rode down the tracks into its mouth and it led down into a dim lit tunnel where there where cheesy vampire props and ghost noises.

America was screaming to get off the ride now.

"America clam down it's all fake!" England tried calming him but America only shook his head screaming more.

"No man! This is all so scary I can't stop I want to get off!" England sighed, nothing would get through to him now. He'd have to listen to screaming America until he got off the ride.

* * *

The ride had finally came to its stop after what felt like forever.

America practically jumped out of his seat and England climbed out his seat calmly and fallowed after America who was sitting at a small table.

"I thought you were supposed to be a hero?" America stiffened but gave him his 'hero' smile. "I am a hero!" England scoffed. "So much of a hero you are America, you screamed and cried like a child because you scared of a pretend ghost." America stuck his tongue out at England. "Well every hero has a weakness right? So mines ghosts." He kinda had a point. "Well whatever." England placed his chin in his hand staring off into the distance.

America was currently thinking of what ride would be best to go on next.

England was kinda tried though, hopefully America would be thinking for a while.

* * *

America had finally found out what ride would be good to go on next! "England I got it-…"

America smiled softly, _England had fallen asleep already?_ _Jeez he must be tired. _America stood from his chair, shaking his friend awake. "Asleep already old man?" England sleepily blinked at America.

"Shut up, you would be to," He yawned. "If you were dragged around an amusement park all morning." He stood slowly trying to keep his balance. America helped his sleepy friend out of his seat and began dragging him somewhere else.

"Where are we going now?" England asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

America smiled. "You'll see." England didn't really feel like asking more he was still tired.

To his luck America was walking, unlike the others times.

They came to the back of the longest line there was yet. The ride was called: _the dropper. _Whoever named the ride hadn't had much creativity with naming.

The seats rose high on a tall track then dropped, almost like the ride lost its control and broke down dropping the people to their deaths.

But it would stop right before it'd hit the ground and repeat that about three more times.

America looked at England evilly. "This should wake you up better…" England didn't like the way this ride looked anymore.

**Thank you so much for reading! i will try and update faster but I'm slow sorry...hehehe.**

**anyways uh yeah next chapter will be here soon hopefully!**


End file.
